To determine the safety, and tolerence of DHPG (ganciclovir ) following administration to babies with symptomatic congenital CMV. The relationnship between plasma concentrations of medication and therapeutic outcome. Congenital CMV infection occurs at a rate of approximately 1% among live born infants throughout the world.